Of Black Glasses and Red Bowties
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Two of them wear black glasses, but only one of them wears a red bowtie. One shot series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fanfictioners! I am aware that in my last update, there were grammars errors. But since you all deserve the best, I fix them up. Now you can really enjoy.**

Squeaky toys

Sherman and Penny were watching a movie Mr. Peabody purchased for them. It was an animated comedy movie that both of them were enjoying. Even Mr. Peabody. Right in the middle of the movie, he excused himself since he had something to do and he had forgotten. The kids didn't notice him go back to his office. A few minutes later…

_Squeak, squeak_

There it was, some sound that was never heard in the penthouse.

"Sherman, what is that?" Penny asked.

"I don't know" replied Sherman pausing the movie. "I never heard it before."

They followed the sound.

_Squeak, squeak_

There it was again! They were getting closer. Closer…

Mr. Peabody's office?

Both kids looked at each other. Sherman signaled Penny to lean close to the door. When they did, the sound stopped and as replaced by the sound of computer typing. The door suddenly burst open and both Sherman and Penny landed face-first on the floor. When they looked up, Peabody was looking at them with his paws on the computer and raised eyebrow at them.

"What are you two doing?"

Sherman got up, helped Penny and explained. "We heard a squeaky sound, so we decided to follow it! It came from this room!"

"It's true Mr. Peabody!" Penny finally said.

Peabody looked at them as if they were insane.

"I did not heard such noise. Maybe you two should get your hearing checked." And he continued tipping away in his computer.

Penny and Sherman looked at each other. And decided to go away. After they closed the door, Mr. Peabody made a long pause making sure both kids were gone. He smiled. He opened the cabinet of his desk and took a look inside. There was a really old, but still working, squeaky bone. A red one that is. _'Maybe some other day…' _He closed the cabinet and resumed his typing. Sometimes dogs, just want to be dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

Flees

The torture for every dog. Those little pests keep itching and itching and itching…

And itching…

God, they do itch.

Thank goodness Sherman wasn't a dog. Then he would have had the same problem as him.

Mr. Peabody had been in the bathroom all morning. He had tried different dog shampoos, but none of them seemed to work and get those little demons off him. He did not get it. He was very clean. He showered twice a day and keep himself perfectly perfumed for the ladies… um- scratch that.

So, why did the flees had to get him now?

He even scratched himself with his back paw, something very un-Peabody like. The horrors. Sherman had knocked the door three times already, but he did not open up. Was it because he did not wanted is son to see him like this? Or was it just pride? No, defiantly the first one. Though that doesn't mean it wouldn't have been pride. A little pride would not hurt.

"Mr. Peabody? You have in that bathroom all morning! What's wrong?!" Since there was no answer from the other side, he decided to joke a little. "Did a cat cut your tong?" he laughed covering his mouth with his hand.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT THOSE VICIOUS DEVILS IN MY PRESENCE, SHERMAN!"

Sherman still tried to contain his laughter. "But Mr. Peabody, I'm not in your presence, I'm outside, so that does not count." Again, he covered his mouth with his hand. Giggles. He knew he was right 'cause his dad did not spoke. He could only make out growls from inside the bathroom. He seriously hoped that comment would get his dad out of the bathroom. Well, it didn't.

Peabody would not even dare to think about those-

"Mr. Peabody, do you have flees?" said his son in a more serious tone.

He hesitated. Should he tell his son?

"Mr. Peabody?"

Maybe he should-

"NOSHERMAN!IDONOTHAVEFLEES!" he said a little too fast.

Maybe it was a little pride…

"Sure, Mr. Peabody, sure…" he said even more serious.

Maybe he should tell him.

"Sherman, I need you to do me a favor. A BIG favor."

Sherman listened carefully.

"I need you to go to the closest pet store, the one that's ten minutes away from here, and buy me a … a…"

"A what?"

Silence

"Dad, you can tell me. How am I supposed to know what to buy if you don't tell me?"

Silence. Again. "… An anti-flees dog shampoo." He said, like a whisper. Still, his son could hear it.

Now it was Sherman's turn to be silent. "That's it? Is that why this fuss is all about?"

Again, silence.

Sherman smiled. "I'll buy that shampoo, Mr. Peabody."

"Thank you, my boy."

"And one more thing Mr. Peabody."

"What would that be?"

"Every dog gets flees once in a while. Nothing to be ashamed of."

…

After buying the shampoo and giving it to Mr. Peabody, he spent a whole good hour in the shower, again, washing off the little bugs.

Sherman, being such a good boy, waited in the living room watching one of his favorite cartoons. He was worried about his dad. '_He never had flees before… well, not that I remember…' _

In that very same moment, Mr. Peabody walked out of the shower with a fluffy towel around his neck, unbeknownst to Sherman of course.

"Yuck! Smells like wet dog…"

Obviously, he wasn't aware Peabody heard that.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOUNG MAN!?"

Sherman took a look at his dad.

"MR. PEABODY!"

Peabody looked at him.

…. And Sherman made a run for it.

Peabody smiled. He'll let it pass. Just this once. Later, he'll thank Sherman again for the shampoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first Mr. Peabody and Sherman song fic. The song is from Aerosmith (movie: Armageddon) I know it sounds more like a romance song, but what I mean I that Peabody wouldn't miss a thing of his puppy's life.**

I don't wanna miss a thing

Mr. Peabody walked inside his seven year old son's room. It was twelve thirty in the morning. He wanted to check on his son, something he had been doing for the past week. He sat at the end of the bed quietly, and looked at his puppy. After the WABAC fiasco, he had promised himself something, that something he had promised Sherman when he was first given to him, he wouldn't miss a thing about his son's life.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

Sherman's breathing was slow and peaceful. Peabody sat at the end of the bed, thinking about his life.

_While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

The first time Peabody stepped inside his house with Sherman in his hands, the kid was giggling happily. That made Mr. Peabody smile.

_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He had been trying to get his now one year old to walk, but he just couldn't. he later felt his tail being pulled, when he turned around, Sherman was pulling his tail. And he was standing! His boy was standing! His little boy was growing up.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
_

This was it, the terrible two. Sherman had his house upside down. And he still had more energy that Mr. Peabody. He would have sworn he didn't remember the last time he slept. His son was growing up into an energetic little boy. He wouldn't change a thing about him.

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Three years old. His son was three years old. And he was being hunted by nightmares. This was one of those few times, he'll sleep besides his son. Sherman believed that sleeping beside Mr. Peabody in nights like this, it would scare the ugly monsters. Peabody smiled. It was times like this he appreciated.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

__So at four years old, Mr. Peabody decided to teach his puppy how to ride a bike. Every kid wants to ride a bike, so why not Sherman? After multiple times of falling, getting dirty and almost broken arm, his son was riding a bike, with little wheels on the side, but still. He was riding a bike.

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Five. It has been five times this month. Two broken vases, two broken African masks and now one broken TV monitor. He was mad- scratch that- he was furious! This was the last straw. He had never considered to punish his puppy. It would break his doggy heart. But if he was going to show Sherman to control himself, it meant taking things to another level.

"I'm sorry Mr. Peabody." He looked at his feet.

"You know I have to punish you for this."

"What?! But you have never punished me Mr. Peabody!" That seemed to soften his dad, but not quite enough.

"There's a first time for everything."

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

Six times. Sherman has been sick six times so far this year. It was rare to see him sick, he was such a healthy boy. Right now, he had contracted the flu. His nose was so red, he might have been Rudolph's brother if he was a reindeer. Again, this was one of those few times he'll sleep besides his son. But this time, to take care of his health.

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

So much have happened since he adopted him his seven and a half year old son.

_I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

He would do anything for that living soul sleeping gentle dreams in his comfortable bed. Mr. Peabody smiled. Quietly, he raised himself off the bed corner and walked to the semi open door. Taking one last look at Sherman, he smiled. '_Well, I guess that the hardest thing than being the world's most extraordinary dog…' _he closed the door '…it's being an ordinary dad.'

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

"_Sherman, no matter how many challenges, you face. No matter how far I may seem, I'm with you."_

_-Mr. Peabody_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing_


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody loves Peabody

(Peabody' POV)

I have been in this situation for an hour already and it seems they have endless energy! I'm even running in my front paws for heaven' sake! I think I even got a chewing gum on one of them. Yuck! But in situations like this one, I always react like anyone would do.

RUN! RUN FOR MY LIFE!

As I turned around a corner, a white French puddle stood in my way. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. As quickly as I ran across the street (not before looking to both sides, of course) that puddle screamed: "GIRLS! THERE HE GOES!" Dammit again. Can anyone go grocery shopping in peace?! I even threw a tomato to one of those **thing's **head. I knock her unconscious. But I don't regret it. I got a few of them out of the way by throwing everything I got. Even the shopping bag. I still can believe it knocked out one of those. **THINGS.** (I should later investigate the power of shopping bags in my lab.)

'_What did I do to deserve this?! Was it my good looks?!"_

So I ran on my four legs as fast as I could, until I lost them. Or so I though.

I lean besides a wooden box to catch my breath before I keep going. Worse. Idea. Ever. Just then, I saw, **those things**, on the other side of the road.

"THERE HE IS!" a human girl screamed.

I made a run for it.

Water. I needed water. '_No Peabody, that would come later.' _

I saw a few garbage cans in the fifth alley. Disgusting, but that should do. So, I hid inside of one. Second. Worse. Idea. Ever. The **things **ran past the alley and continued their hunting. For my head. Some mentioned my glasses. And my bowtie. I decided I should take a look. Coast clear. But I'm not taking any chances. So I stayed inside the garbage can for twenty more minutes. This stinks.

(End of POV)

…

It had been hours. Mr. Peabody went to buy some last minute snacks for their little reunion with the Petersons, but he have not returned.

"Where could he be?" asked Mrs. Peterson

"I don't know sweetie." Answered Paul.

Sherman walked on the same side, he might tear a hole on the floor. Penny had tried everything to calm him down.

"Sherman, relax. He will come from that elevator any-"

Just then the familiar elevator doors opened up, revealing the one and only, Mr. Peabody. Covered. In-

"Mr. Peabody! Ewww!" Sherman covered his nose.

"What happened to you?" asked Penny.

Peabody was covered in trash (from recent events) some sticky old cheese, green something (maybe an unknown substance) a banana, and some other things he'd better not mention. Oh, and he had this unique dramatic face with wide eyes. They stood there in silence. Peabody took two steps out of the elevator, but Sherman and the Petersons took ten steps back. The smell was not welcome.

"Um, Peabody?" Patty asked.

"Yes?"

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"You stink." Finished Paul

"I. Know. That. Paul." Said between teeth.

"What happened Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

'_Mr. Peabody ran on his back paws while holding his grocery bag and throwing tomatoes at those __**things.**_'

"I believe you know the answer to that very well, Sherman."

After those simple words, he went to the bathroom to take one long shower. Again, after the flees.

"_Did my dad faced 'fan girls' again?" _ Sherman though.

Well, Everybody Loves Peabody. What you gonna do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I did this chapter a little short because it was very simple and there is no other problem than the 'infernal' squeaky sound. Wonder what would Sherman think when he founds out. **

Squeaky Toys part 2

NOT that infernal sound again!

_Squeaky, squeaky_

It has been driving him crazy all this time. And he was sick of it. Time get things set right.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody?"

There was no one in the living room. So he decided to check on the kitchen. Nothing. The bathroom. Nada (Spanish word for nothing). The WABAC room? Where the heck was Mr. Peabody?"

_Squeaky!_

Sherman's eye twitched. Not again!

Under the Persian carpet? Nope. In the lab? No. In his room? Nope. No Mr. Peabody in there. Inside the really antique Chinese vase?

CLASH!

Umm… not there either. Where in the penthouse was his dad? He should tell him about the-

_Squeaky!_

Darn it!

The only place he hasn't looked in yet was his dad's room. Maybe he was there. So opening the door… a little too fast. He found Mr. Peabody, finally, with a squeaky bone on his mouth.

Sherman's mouth was left hanging. He did NOT expected that. And neither Peabody. Was his dad, playing with a squeaky bone? Yes. Yes, he was.

Peabody looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't expected that. Oh, this was so embarrassing! He never wanted Sherman knowing about his playing habits. He didn't want anyone knowing about it. Not even his own son.

There goes the pride again…

Sherman keep staring at Peabody.

"Um… Mr. Peabody?" he giggled.

Mr. Peabody dropped the bone and turned his head to the right, not looking at his son.

"Yes?" somehow embarrassed.

"Were you *giggles* playing with a bone?" he giggled again.

His dad dropped his ears and Sherman noticed this. So he stopped giggling. But he smiled.

"…I'll leave you to it Mr. Peabody." With that he closed the door. The squeaky sound. That's all he wanted to know. And now he knew. But wished he didn't knew so much. There were some things I this world better left unknown.

_Squeaky!_

Urg! But he better tell Mr. Peabody he shouldn't bite that bone so hard. But if his dad was happy, he was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The nightmare

"_Arrest him!" Mrs. Grunion commanded. As soon as she did, as soon as the plastic rope grabbed Mr. Peabody around his neck like a boa grabbing his pray. Sherman watched in horror. He knew what they did to dogs in the dog pound. If they weren't adopted in certain amount of time. _

_They were put to sleep. _

_He couldn't allow that to happen. Mr. Peabody was more than just a dog. He was his dad. _

"_SHERMAN! HELP ME!" he was so desperate to get to his son, he even tried to run with his front paws. _

_Not a good idea._

_Only that gesture won him, not a Nobel prize, but a hard kick in his tummy, thanks to Animal Control. That was enough to make him whimper like a puppy._

"_NO! PLEASE, DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! HE'S MY DAD! HE'S MY DAD!"_

"_Not any more, Sherman. From now on you'll be put in an orphanage and foster system." Mrs. Grunion said evilly. Her powerful hands grabbed him by his arm. "In fact, your so called dad hopefully won't be adopted." She said while pushing him inside the police cab to take him to the orphanage. "But he will be watching over you, in hell. I'll even make sure to bring you his glasses and stupid red bowtie, so you can remember what was it like to have a stupid mutt for a father."_

"_NOOOOOOO! SHERMAN!" Mr. Peabody screamed. Then, the guy from Animal Control took out a dog whistle and blew it. That was enough to make Peabody cover his ears in pain, making him an easy target to take on and be threw inside a dog pound car. _

"_WHAT KIND OF A MONSTER ARE YOU GRUNION!? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A CHILD'S PROTECTOR!" Sherman screamed at her. His dad was about to die. He looked at the past people. _

_All because of _her.

…_.._

Penny woke up with a scream. It was enough to bring her parents to her room in less than a minute.

"Penny! What's wrong!?" her dad asked.

"I… I…" her face fell on her hands. Patty rubbed small circles on her daughter's back to calm her down. When she did, she started to talk again. Her parents sat beside her. "I had a nightmare. It looked like what *sniff* would happen if *sniff* Mr. Peabody was taken away. *sniff* And Sherman was blaming me all." Again, she let herself cry rivers.

"Oh sweetie…"

"But that never happened. Like you said. IF it happened, but it didn't." her dad told her.

She looked at him and smiled a little. Her mom wiped her tears. "You made friends with him before that happened, right?" her mother asked.

"Yes…"

"Then nothing to worry about."

"I agree with your mother."

Both kissed her daughter goodnight and went back to bed. But she laid there. Wide eyed. Unable to sleep. What if- _'No Penny. Sherman is your friend. He will never regret you now. And you are glad to have him as a friend… or crush…' _she blushed. She turned on her bed to go to sleep. Sherman better not get the idea to get back to THAT day. She knows he won't even think of it. But just in case, her doggie-boy won't hear the end of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny, I turned my dad into a puppy

He should have never touched that new experiment Mr. Peabody was working on. He should never done it. But it was done. And Peabody was mad at him. Furious even. That he let out a puppy bark. Sherman stared at him. Those glasses looked too big on him now. And that bowtie looked horribly huge.

"What are you staring at!?" a falsetto voice asked.

That little voice was enough to make him giggle.

"Uh?" well, his dad was not aware of what happened. "My voice! Sherman! Quick! Pass me that mirror!" Sherman did as commanded. When Mr. Peabody took the mirror, he screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!" his voice sounded more like a kid as he screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Now Sherman was laughing uncontrollably. The scene was so funny. Peabody growled at him. He will ground him for this. Well, after dealing with this problem.

"I need to fix this…" he though out loud.

"How?" said Sherman whipping a tear and still giggling.

Peabody growled again. "It's simple to fix. But I need you to pass me the things I can't reach." He pick up a shard of glass. "Oh, and call Miss Peterson. I'll need four extra hands." He tried to fix his bowtie, which kept falling.

"Ok, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said between giggles.

…

The elevator door opened and Penny stepped inside the penthouse.

"Ok, Sherman. This better be good." She looked at Sherman who was standing in front of her. And at a familiar dog…

" ?!" she screamed, not from terror but from shock.

"Yes, Miss Peterson. It's me." He said in a terribly adorable falsetto voice. The next thing he knew, he was choking to dead. He never wanted be reminded of how girls tended to hug him when he was a puppy. He wished that Penny would stop this madness. Penny turned around with Mr. Peabody in her arms and stared at Sherman.

"Sherman! He's so cute!" she kept hugging him. He was out of breath. He couldn't tell her to stop. Girls and puppies. It was always the same story.

"Penny! You're suffocating my dad!"

Penny reacted and knew what she was doing. She quickly put Peabody and the floor. He was gasping for air.

"AND THAT'S…. THE REASON…. WHY… I … NEVER… GOT CLOSE… TO GIRLS WHEN… I WAS A PUPPY…" he collapsed on the floor still gasping for air.

"So sorry Mr. Peabody. It's just that you look so cute!" then, she turned to Sherman, more serious. "Sherman what happened?"

"Um… Let's just say that I touched some weird experiment I was not supposed to touch. And then I accidentally spilled it on Mr. Peabody. It turned him back into a puppy."

Peabody got up from the floor. "And you'll be grounded for that." He fixed again his huge bowtie. He turned to Penny. "Miss Peterson, I asked Sherman to call you. You see I'll need all the help I can get."

"Ok." She looked more like a fan girl now. Peabody took three slow steps away from her. Fan girls were dangerous. He knew that by experience.

Sherman slapped his forehead. He shouldn't have touched that stupid experiment.

….

"Pass me the screwdriver."

Sherman handed it to him.

"The green ooze from the left."

Penny gave it to him.

"One more thing." He pick up the cable at his side and plugged it on the machine. It started making strange sounds at first, but otherwise, it worked.

"Anything else, Mr. Peabody?"

"No Sherman." He stepped inside the machine. "When I tell you, press the glowing red bottom on the computer."

"Ok."

Peabody closed the door. "Now, Sherman!"

He pressed the red bottom as told. Sherman and Penny waited five minutes. Then, the door to the machine opened revealing a back-his-normal-age Mr. Peabody.

"Thank you, kids. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem, Mr. Peabody." Penny said, returning to her normal self. Thank goodness. He couldn't stand her fan girl eyes. He turned to Sherman.

"As for you… no WABAC trips for a week."

Sherman looked down. He could survive seven days without the WABAC. Right?

"Well, I have to leave. Mom is making diner tonight. See you tomorrow Sherman!" and then she was gone, leaving father and son alone in the lab.

"Sherman, did you learned a lesson today?"

"To never touch your stuff when you tell me not to."

Peabody smiled. "Good boy. Now help me clean this mess."

Sherman started to pick up some tools when he saw some weird looking computer.

"Do not touch that Sherman." His dad said, as if he was telepathic. That wouldn't surprise him. He took three steps away from the computer.

"Don't worry, Mr. Peabody. I won't." he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

You weren't supposed to touch that

Sherman walked inside the lab. Yesterday, he accidentally turned his dad into a puppy. Yeah… he was told to never touch the lab's stuff without permission. But there were so many cool gadgets. Yesterday, he saw some kind of computer on one of the desks. It was made with house cleaning supplies, an old TV, a few cables, and a feather. Probably for the signal.

He went to it. He looked for a power bottom. Nothing. Why will Mr. Peabody build a computer without a power bottom? Maybe, it was a switch. He looked at it again. Nope. No switches. Where in the world did this computer turned on? Any ideas?

He didn't think so.

What he didn't know was that Mr. Peabody was looking at him from far behind. He smiled. Maybe he should tell the boy… No. Let's see what else Sherman has in mind. The boy keep looking. Nothing. He just sat there looking at it.

Je Je…

Maybe he should tell the boy that that wasn't a computer. It was just some pieces of junk put together. Or maybe take the camera and take a picture for the old scrapbook. Peabody went back to his room to pick the camera. He went back to the lab to find Sherman still sitting on the floor. He took the picture. Obviously the boy didn't noticed. He looked back at Sherman. Curiosity killed the cat, Sherman.

Euhhh! Cats!

**This chapter was really short as you can see. But it's funny non the less. Keep checking my crossover 'Frozen Bowties'. A Frozen and Mr. Peabody and Sherman fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

You like her

Mr. Peabody sat in front of the TV watching one of those Spanish soap operas. Hey, he understood Spanish. Duh! He doesn't like them. Neither the stories. He just watch them because they give looks of romantic tips- err, scratch that, all of that. But he never gets to finish the episodes. Because they were on around the time he had to pick up Sherman.

Twenty minutes later he was waiting for Sherman in the red motorcycle outside the school. He had noticed that Sherman had been looking at Penny in a strange way… he'll talk about that later with his son. He smiled.

That very same moment, Sherman hops on his seat. And together they get back home.

…

At night during dinner…

"Sherman, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Sure, Mr. Peabody." Talking with his mouth full. He waited to gulped down, drink a little water and listen to what his father had to say.

"You like Penny, don't you?" Peabody simply said.

Sherman almost choked with the water. He coughed a few times before replying.

"WHAT?! Of course I don't!"

"Negation…" Peabody leaned his jaw against his paw and a smirk on his lips. He knew what his son felt for Penny. It is just that he wanted to hear it from himself. "And you said it a little too fast."

Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody. Oh crud…

Sherman looked down. He could feel his cheeks warmer. Of course his dad will know. He was the smartest dog in the world after all. But, was he a romance advisor? Not that he knew of. So how did he knew Sherman was in love with Penny?

"Is it that obvious?"

Peabody chuckled. "Yes."

"How much?" Sherman mumbled.

"Very."

"How did you noticed?" he eyed his father.

"Well, the obvious reason is the way you look at her." Sherman sighed. Peabody hasn't changed his position. "Also how you talk to her differently from other girls. You do almost everything she asks. You'll give her the moon if you could." By this time now, Sherman's gaze was vague looking at the ceiling to nothing in specific. "You are afraid that she will not return your feelings. You want so much to tell her eyes shine brighter than he stars themselves."

"Wait, what?" Sherman finally came back to Earth.

Mr. Peabody chuckled again. "You know, you are not the first or the last boy to make a fool of themselves over a girl."

That made Sherman snap.

"How do you know all that, Mr. Peabody?"

Peabody removed his paw from his face. "That, Sherman, it's a story for another day."

Sherman smirked. "Well, the way you are teasing me about Penny, I might as well figure out how you know all those things. That way, it will be fifty-fifty."

Now Peabody was embarrassed. "We are talking about you. Not me."

"Well, I am pretty sure if I'm not the first or the last one, you aren't any exception neither."

"Hey look! It's the Petersons!"

"WHERE?!" Sherman panicked.

Peabody chuckled. Some things are better left alone. He got up grabbing his dirty dishes and Sherman's, and went to the sink to wash them. This was a conversation that every father and son had to face. The father will tease the boy about his first crush and the boy would tease his father on how he knew.

Oh, Sherman. There are lots of things Mr. Peabody hasn't told you yet. He may never will.

**It was fun writing this chapter. By the way, keep reading my crossover 'Frozen Bowties'.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thunderstorm

'_Dogs can suffer from different fears and phobias.'_

A week ago, it was reported that a thunderstorm would hit New York at night today. So every single citizen started making preparations for their houses, or in other cases, apartments, stocking them with food, batteries, flashlights, and other necessary utilities. In his seven years and a half of life, he had never experienced a thunder storm. But he was sure his dad did.

'_These phobias can have a variety of causes, including lack of early socialization, genetics, or a negative experience.'_

He knew he shouldn't be, but he was pretty excited. Experiencing a natural phenomenon was something you didn't see every day. He knew some of the consequences. Homes are destroyed, people is left without a home.

The winds were already starting. And everybody else made their way home. Schools were canceled for today and the next day, so were the jobs. Well, some of them. New York is a very busy city.

His dad had already done all that the day before they announced the storm. So they had nothing else to do. Sherman was lying on the bed and Mr. Peabody was watching the 'weather channel'. Yeah right. He was watching the dog channel, some fashion show with some pretty female beagles modeling some fancy dresses. Sherman smiled. He wasn't stupid. Sometimes they'll go for a walk or something, when he would notice his dad watching some cute females at the park. Sometimes.

So, Sherman took his cellphone charger and connected to it. It was possible that the lights would go out, so better be safe than sorry.

So night came to be. And the storm as well. And the lights went out too.

"Sherman, you better go to sleep. It's a little bit pass your bedtime."

"But there's no school tomorrow, Mr. Peabody."

Peabody gave him a look.

"I'll go to bed."

'_A dog's fear and phobias may lead to different things…'_

After putting on his PJ's and a good night's hug, Sherman just stared at the celling for a whole twenty minutes. He couldn't sleep. He wandered what his friends were doing. Were they asleep? What was Penny doing? Should he call and see if-

BOOM! CLASH! TING!

WHAT was that strange sound outside? He had enough with that squeaky sound from his dad squeaky bone. He didn't need another annoying sound. So grabbing his glasses, he walked outside to the dark hallway. Once in a while illuminated by the lighting's light which was followed by thunder. That did not scared Sherman one bit. He was a big boy now. And nothing would ever compare to the fear he felt after almost losing his dad in the Trojan War. This was not scary. This was as irritating as that squeaky sound.

CLASH!

That sounded like something broke. Sounded like clay.

'…_such as cowering, trembling,…'_

What Sherman saw in the living room was something he never expected to see, a crazy but scared Mr. Peabody running to random places around on his four legs. And every time a thunder followed the lighting, he would smash his face accidently onto something. Which coasted some priceless vases and a broken picture frame.

'… _drooling, barking, destructive behavior, and, in some cases, aggression.'_

Sherman watched in horror.

He didn't know if he should let him run, or try to stop him before he broke anything else.

He went for option number one. Why? Because he didn't know how would his dad react if he tried to stop him. Mr. Peabody once told him that he should never stop someone that could be so unpredictable in this kind of situation. Then Sherman realized something.

Mr. Peabody was afraid of thunderstorms.

Of course. It all made sense. The constant checking on the windows, the paranoid behavior, the constant checking on the weather channel (and the dog channel), getting everything even before they announced the storm, and getting Sherman to sleep early. All because he knew what would happen. He, Mr. Peabody, would cower in fear against the terrifying sounds.

Now that Sherman knew what the situation was about, he ran to his room and grabbed his cellphone. Thank goodness for the internet when you didn't had a book at hand about the subject. He searched fr a few seconds until he found a vet webpage. So he stared to read.

'_Astraphobia is a fear of thunder, and it's a very common phobia in dogs. The degree of this fear can differ depending on the dog. A dog may tremble slightly or you may notice flattened ears and a tucked tail during a thunder storm. Others dogs may have a more severe phobia which leads them to hide, become destructive, or lose control of their bowels or bladder. _

_Dogs may also be able to sense a storm coming, way before you are able to detect it. They are able to, because they can feel the weather changes around them and they are especially sensitive to barometric pressure.'_

Barome- what? Oh, let' just forget about that for now. That was it. His dad, like most dogs (genius or not), was astraphobic.

Poor Mr. Peabody. He should do something to calm him down.

But what?

'_Dogs are excellent body readers. It means that they can sense how you're feeling emotionally or how your body is reacting to something.'_

"Now I know how Mr. Peabody knows when I'm lying." He mumbled.

'_Provide a safe, enclosed area where the dog can sit while the storm passes. This kind of place is mainly a quiet one.'_

"That's already covered, my room is really quiet. I could barely hear the thunder."

'_Keep the dog away from exits and doors. You don't want him running away or attacking someone, do you?'_

That scared Sherman. What would happen if the world's most accomplished dog, simply ran away? The question was quickly answered.

BOOM! CLASH!

He's safe. He is just breaking some clay vases. But better hurry.

'_One great way to get him to calm down, is simply putting a calm temperament around him, or tell him that a storm is nothing to worry about. That is, if he talks of course.'_

"I love the internet."

So, putting up a calm temperament, he walked to the living room, only to find his dad, under a table cowering in fear. Sherman walked up to him. He was covering his eyes with his front paws.

Sherman though '_…maybe I should carry him?"_

The boy approached the table. He extended his hand to grab his dad, but the dog just backed away. _'Be calm, Sherman. He is only gonna answer to you if you are calm.' _Good thing Mr. Peabody let himself be carried afterwards. Otherwise, he wouldn't know what to do. Upon arriving to his room and closing the door, he laid his dad in the middle of the bed, still cowering.

"Yesh, Mr. Peabody, you are heavy." The boy said. _'Maybe you should stop eating all those dog treats…'_

He waited a few moments. It looked like that info he read was really good. He sat down besides his cowering father and put a hand on his back, an attempt to calm him down.

"Sherman?"

"Mnhh?

"Thank you?" Peabody said, still trembling.

Sherman smiled. "Well Mr. Peabody, you were quite the scary cat." He started to laugh.

Mr. Peabody looked at him seriously, still shaken up.

Then, Sherman realized something. "Mr. Peabody? I don't get my own joke."

Mr. Peabody smiled. But that smile faded quickly. "Sherman?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody?" he looked at his dad.

"I didn't break anything, didn't I?" Oh, he was probably wondering if he broke that fancy Italian vase. Yes, yes he did.

Sherman looked at him. "Let's just go to sleep, dad."

"I broke it. Didn't i?"

Sherman looked at his father again. A timid smile on his face. Peabody sighed.

"I think that will be another WABAC trip to the Renascence."

"That would be pretty fantastic."

**I want thank you all for your wonderful one shot ideas, but I all ready have too many of my own that have resembles with each other. You may have noticed this with other one shots. Now, when I finish writing 'Frozen Bowties' and finish publishing it and when I finish 'Of Black Glasses and Red Bowties' (Which is not going to happen any time soon, too many one shots.), I have another fanfic (Not crossover) that I want to share. I might use some of your ideas, but not all of them. Love you all, and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

As sick as a dog

Saturday. Ten thirty. Peabody closed his eyes again. Then opened them as wide as possible and grabbed the clock. Ten thirty?! How could he have sleep for so long? Wait, he forgot about Sherman's breakfast! He quickly jumped out of bed grabbing his glasses on the way to the kitchen, forgetting about his bowtie. It wasn't after a minute that he became really tired. He started panting like if he had ran in the Olympics. He knew that by experience. But he had never got tired like this.

"Mr. Peabody? Are you okay?" he heard. Peabody opened his eye to find Sherman, still in his pajamas, holding a half-eaten banana. Peabody tried to speak, only to find out his mouth was dry and his voice was nowhere to be found. Sherman looked at him. "Are you feeling well?"

Now Peabody was frustrated. He couldn't talk to his own son! So, taking a deep breath, he tried to ask Sherman if he already had breakfast. Good thing he seemed to understand.

"Oh, well, I ate some cereal, orange juice, then I decided to watch some morning cartoons and then I decided to get a banana." He said happily.

Now Peabody wanted to ask why Sherman did not woke him up. That was a little too hard.

"Ok, You?" he guessed.

Peabody nodded. Then made a vague attempt of himself sleeping.

"Were sleeping." His son said.

Something like that Sherman. The beagle signaled him.

"But I wasn't sleeping. I was up by nine." Oh, Sherman…

The dog slapped himself. Then sighed. He signaled Sherman again, followed by a gesture of someone waking someone else.

"Why I didn't wake you up?" Peabody nodded and Sherman smiled. "Well, I did went to your room, but you were impossible to wake and you were sleeping soundly, so I figured you needed your beauty sleep." Sherman smirked.

Peabody looked at Sherman. That pun was not funny. "So I decided to make myself some breakfast." He mumbled. He knew his dad was not happy with that joke.

Suddenly, Mr. Peabody started coughing. He went to the wall for some support, but Sherman grabbed him first. The minute he touched his dad's fur, the first thing that came to his mind was that he had a fever. It was too warm. Peabody stopped coughing and Sherman looked at him the eyes. They were half open with bags under his eyes, and his fur seemed to be paler. And his nose was dry. That was not good for a dog. It meant he was sick.

"Mr. Peabody, you don't look so good…" Sherman started. He took his dad to the kitchen. Maybe some breakfast would do him good.

Peabody felt tired. His bones ached. And he felt dizzy. Good thing Sherman lead him to a chair. He put his face on his paws. A vague attempt to keep his head steady from spinning around like crazy. Sherman quickly grabbed a mug and purred some fresh water. After that, he grabbed a head ache pill from the cabinet and gave them to Mr. Peabody. It seemed he pick the right pills because Peabody took them gladly, after reading which of them were of course, and swallowed them.

He had never felt so sick since he was a puppy. Puppies tent to get sick a lot. Like babies. Since then, he had never been that sick. When he opened his eyes, he found a bowl of chicken soup. He did not know how long he dozed out, but it seemed Sherman made him soup. How, you readers may ask? Well, Peabody taught him in case of emergencies, but that is a story for another day. He looked at the clock in the wall of the kitchen. Eleven o'clock. Better start eating then. He grabbed the spoon at the right. The mug with water was refiled. But where was Sherman? Probably went to change clothes. When he took the spoon to his mouth, it became obvious to him that he was sick. He could not feel the taste. If it tasted bad or good, he might not know for a good time. But he did not cared about that. He was too hungry. He couldn't smell it either. That was bad. It meant he might be sneezing a lot later.

ACHOO!

Well, that was a lot sooner than expected.

…

His bed was comfortable. But today, it seemed more comfortable than ever. Right after eating the chicken soup, Sherman helped him get back to bed. Peabody was happy that he had a son like Sherman. He snuggled against his pillow. So soft…

Within minutes, Peabody fell asleep. Sherman watched from the door. He giggled. He would not tell him he snored. He'll only neglect it. He closed the door with a small click. He went back to the living room to watch Saturday cartoons. As soon as he sat down…

ACHOO!

Sherman looked at the direction of the bedrooms. Poor, Mr. Peabody. He looked so sick.

…..

Later that afternoon, Peabody woke up. He was feeling better, but he was not healed completely. He did not believe he could yet speak either. He grabbed his glasses, got out of bed and slowly walked towards the living room, where Sherman was supposed to be. He wanted to thank him for what he did. But he was asleep on the couch. Peabody smiled and went to sit beside him. He pick up the TV remote control and shut it down. He moved Sherman's arm from his face but as soon as he touch it, the temperature was not normal.

Oh, well. Better get that soup cooking for both of them then.

**I'm proud of myself. I really am. This turned out to be way better than what I expect it to. I couldn't wait to publish this. Thank you for stopping by and read. BTW, new 'Frozen Bowties' chapter published.**


	12. Chapter 12

Because bowties are cool

Mr. Peabody had turned the house upside down. He kept checking on every corner, every shoe, even the freezer. Sherman tried to ask him earlier what was he looking for, but his dad ignored him. Ignored him!

"SHERMAN!" Sherman jumped at his name. Hope his dad did not found out about the broken vase. Again. "WHERE'S MY BOWTIE?!"

That's it? That's what all this racket is about?

"Which one of your 245 red bowties?" he asked. Once, he was so bored, he decided to count his dad's bowties. The thing is, most of them were red. His father was looking under the white couch.

"No, Sherman." Frustration clearly noticeable in his voice. "I'm looking for the silk one."

Really, just really? 245 bowties and he was looking for a silk red bowtie? They looked all the same to Sherman. Let's see. There was the red bowtie he used for Christmas, but that one had a little touch of white. There was the one for Valentine's Day, but that one was pink. He was never going to wear that again, anyway. Too embarrassing. There was the one he used at elegant parties, but as far as Sherman knew, Mr. Peabody was not going to any party. There was his working tie, but wait, that one was a tie, he was looking for a bowtie. White bowtie? Only on special occasions, and he only wear it with a tuxedo. There's a blue one, but his dad never used that. He also had a clown bowtie. Sherman giggled at the though. It was obvious his dad was not looking for that one.

So many bowties…

Did Mr. Peabody ever gets tired of them? Sherman looked at him again. Peabody was turning the house upside down looking for a simple bowtie. So yeah, he never gets tired of them.

"Mr. Peabody, what it's so important of one single silk bowtie?"

Peabody looked at Sherman. The look he gave his son said '_no questions right now.'._ He keep looking. But sighed. He had bags under his eyes. He had been working a lot lately.

"Well Sherman, the reason why I'm looking for my silk bowtie is because I'm having a reunion, and I need to be at my best."

"But you have lots of other bowties you can wear."

"But I want the silk one…" now he was just being childish. That was very un-Peabody like.

"All you want is the silk one?"

Peabody nodded like if he was a puppy. Oh well- wait a second!

"Isn't it the one you are wearing?"

Peabody looked at it. "It is! I have must forgotten with all this pressure I have! Thank you Sherman!"

"Um? You're welcome?"

Mr. Peabody took off the bowtie and went to the laundry room. He turns to Sherman. "My very important date is in the laundry room. This bowtie needs some washing."

"Why do you wear bowties all the time?"

"…Because bowties are cool." And then he left.

Sherman's right eyes twitched. He thought that his dad had a job meeting, not a laundry meeting.

**I know this was short, but hey! It is good! Please review. New 'Frozen Bowties' chapter updated. **


	13. Chapter 13

Games Dogs Play

Sherman knew Mr. Peabody liked this game, even when he didn't want to admit it. Dogs that liked chewing on squeaky bones liked this game… Like certain father… The boy pick up the toy. This was going to be fun. He walked to the kitchen.

"Oh Mr. Peabody!" the boy called.

The turned from the TV to his son. He instantly wished he didn't. His eyes widened. Sherman was holding one of the many things that no dog could resist. Red Frisbee.

"Sherman, don't you dare…" He slowly backed away. He didn't wanted to do this. Even though his tail was wiggling.

Sherman smirked and threw it in the air towards the elevator. Mr. Peabody ran on his four legs trying to reach it. "I got it! I got it!" he shouted. He jumped into the air and grab it with his front teeth, landing softly on his four legs. He walked back to Sherman and gave him the disk. Then he realized what he did. He stood on his back paws with a frown on his face.

"Sherman! Don't ever, EVER throw that-" but he stopped short. His son was holding something behind his back. Oh no…

The red haired boy threw something else, something that always catches the beagle's attention. Red ball.

The dog could not resist it. He wanted the ball so badly. Without noticing, he found himself returning the ball to Sherman.

"Don't you remember I strictly told you to not throw that vicious round red rubber again?!" He said returning to his normal posture. Sure, he loved the ball, but that wasn't something that a dog like him should do. He just couldn't. But then again, no matter how much he tried to suppress his doggy instincts, he always found himself returning the ball.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody…" Peabody could tell that was a fake sorry.

"What else do you have on your back?"

Sherman smirked. Peabody gulped. He realized his son most have planned this for a long time to know his reactions and moves. He removed a dog biscuit from his pocket, the kind that his dad loved to eat after diner.

Mr. Peabody's mouth watered. He wanted that biscuit even more than the ball or the Frisbee.

"Sit."

Wait- what?

"Nope." He knew were this was going. He had to be strong.

"I know you want the biscuit…" Sherman said in a teasing tone.

"I have plenty of those in the kitchen cabinet." He smirked.

"Um… Actually, this was the last one." Sherman said, surprised his dad did not noticed this before.

"WHAT!?"

Suddenly, the bone shaped dog biscuit disappeared from the boy's hands. The boy looked at his hand twice before looking at Mr. Peabody. He was happily chewing on the chicken flavored biscuit. Sherman just stared at him.

_Flashback (Thunderstorm)_

_Sherman carried his dad to his quiet room away from the terrible sounds of thunder. 'He needs to stop eating those dog biscuits…'_

_End of flashback_

Sherman should do something about his dad's addiction. He watched him lick his lips. Yep. He should do something.

"Now, as I was saying, you know I don't like those-"

"You sure dad?" Sherman was holding a new squeaky bone he got for his dad.

Mr. Peabody's eyes shined. This was something he really liked. His old one's color was beginning to fade and the squeaky sound was barely heard. But he did not had the guts to go to the store and buy another.

"I don't know if should give you this. I mean, you have another one." Sherman twisted the bone between his hands. Peabody followed with his gaze. "Maybe I should give it to Mr. Bulldog, the owner of that diner. Maybe he'll like it."

Peabody unwillingly whimpered, still looking at the bone. Sherman, just give it to him, don't be cruel.

"Or maybe I should give it to those fan girls of yours. They will defiantly destroy it trying to grab it for themselves."

Destroy the bone? No way Jose! Peabody's canine instincts kicked in and grabbed the bone with his front teeth and started running.

"Mr. Peabody! Come back!" well, with Sherman running behind him of course.

(Pompeii by Bastille soundtrack)

Peabody ran and ran until he encountered a wall in front of him. So he made a quick turn but Sherman slammed his face into the wall. Ouch…

The white beagle would never ever admit this, but he was having fun. He had never realized being chased by a kid because he took something from them could be so fun! But he never had the opportunity. Maybe that's why he never knew what it was like. He kept running on his four legs and ran with that happiness and energy a puppy had.

Sherman keep up with the fast dog. He always knew his dad was fast on two legs but not on four.

"Catch me if you can, Sherman!" the beagle said between teeth.

Sherman smiled and ran faster. This was exactly what he wanted. To play with his dad around the house. It wasn't a typical dad and son baseball game, but then again, both of them weren't normal. I mean, they time travel for Pete's sake!

Suddenly, Mr. Peabody turned around and ran straight to… Sherman!

The boy stopped short on his tracks and the dog jumped and drag him to the floor. His dad's tail was wagging happily like a puppy and Sherman smiled. Yep. This was exactly what he wanted to play. But there was one more thing to say…

"Mr. Peabody? You have an addiction for dog biscuits."

Peabody's tail stopped wagging. He realized he was NEVER aware of that. Oh dear…

**I couldn't resist this. I mean, Mr. Peabody is a dog. Dogs like to play. Why not out favorite dog of all, Mr. Peabody?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was watching The Lion King and thought about when Simba was looking at himself in the water, he had a lot of his father. And Sherman, even if he's adopted, he's like Mr. Peabody. Even **

He lives in you

Sherman looked at the young boy in the mirror. Right after the 'you're a dog' and the WABAC incident, he realized that Penny was right, he was a dog. Not literally like she referred before, but in some small way, he was. He had never realized it before, but it was all there. Like if he was actually his father's biological son. The glasses were equal, even if Mr. Peabody had found him with them on. He chuckled. He remembered that every time he asked his dad why he had the glasses on when he found him, the dog was speechless. For someone who was accustomed to have all the answers, the question was something he always tried to avoid because he did not had an answer for it. Must have been a pride thing.

_Night and the spirit of life calling_

_And a voice just the fear of a child answers_

__His red hair was easily resembled to his father's red bowtie. Sure his dad's fur was dull white, but it was something red he always wore, and Sherman obviously wears his red hair all the time. It was something else they had in common.

_Ubu khosi bo khokho_[This is the throne of our ancestors]

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_[Oh, son of the nation)]

They both loved time traveling.

_Wait, there's no mountain too great_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Have faith_

They both shared same tastes in TV shows, movies and books. Thought Mr. Peabody read way more than Sherman, it was another thing they had in common. Their favorite movie was 'Meet the Robinsons', yet another time traveling movie.

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

When Sherman was younger (way too young), he'll ask Mr. Peabody how was it possible for a woman and a dog to have a boy. Dogs and humans shouldn't marry, should they? His father will begging an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to the young boy. At the end, he finally told him he was adopted. Sherman did not understood what the word adopted meant at the moment, but with the years, he did. Till today they both laughed about that.

_He lives in you  
He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

Many people through the years have been saying mean things to his father like 'you're just a dog', 'you could never raise a human boy', 'dogs should raise dogs, humans should raise boys' and stuff like that. But his father, as much as it hurt, always kept a straight face and ignore them. For the sake of his son.

_He lives in you_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

But there have been good people that approved. Many in fact. They'll say 'so cute' or 'it's alright for a dog to raise a boy'.

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

But today while walking out of a restaurant, Mr. Peabody stopped to talk to a friend of his. He granted Sherman permission to see some toys in a store, as long as he didn't left his sight. A colored woman walked up to him and said: "You two look so alike. You are father and son right?" he accent was not from around here.

Sherman looked at her. Was this strange woman watching them?

"I mean, you use the same glasses and you look like you guys agree on everything. And he looks like he adores you."

The woman leaned closer to Sherman. "He lives in you, sweetheart. Always remember that. Always."

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

After they arrived back home, Sherman took a shower and went back to his room, where he has been in the past twenty minutes staring at his reflection in the mirror.

'_He lives in you'_

Was that true? Did Mr. Peabody really lived in him?

_He lives in you…_


End file.
